


It Started with a Would You Rather

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hospitalization, Multi, Not Beta Read, Romance, Slow To Update, WWE - Freeform, WWE Money In The Bank, Will Edit When Complete, Would You Rather, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Kacy Mathers is a new rookie on the Raw roster, coming fresh from NXT. She's talented, and beautiful and has the divas locker room in a up roar, more so than when the not so newbie Page joined the crew. A weekend at the hunted mansion while touring in Seattle cracks up to be more that she bargained for.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond will be foul language and sexual content maybe some abuse (not sure). This is also a WWE fan fic so yeah most if not all of the characters will be wrestlers. These wrestlers do not behave in the manner that I write them in nor to they speak this way for the most part. Also note that it is still fiction and not all of my info will be accurate. I may change some things and other things/ characters personality and/or actions may be based on how they appear to act on the show as well as my opinions of them(on the show; no story board mumbo jumbo).. If that makes any sense.

I can't believe that i'm actually here. I looked around in awe as I walked around backstage. Superstars were all around and I had to try my best not to fangirl or pass out because of how excited I was. After winning NXT, Vince asked me to come in for my debut on Monday Night Raw. To say that I was excited was an understatement. I've been watching wrestling for nearly my whole life.

"Hey Rookie!" A voice called and I turned around to face Natalya.

"Hey Natalya, what's up?" I questioned.

"Come with me, we need to discuss some things." She said before walking off, not looking back to see if I would follow.

It took me a minute to process the fact that she had told me to follow her before I actually started moving. She had gotten a good ways ahead of me and with all the movement going on back here it was getting increasingly harder to keep up with her. Somewhere along the way I lost her then spotted blond turning up ahead. Once I got there I made the turn and was met with a long hallway full of commotion. People and equipment littered the hallway but I kept walking. 

I paused for a moment at an intersection and hopped on my toes trying to figure out where Natalya had went before I picked a direction and hoped it was the right one. I passed multiple superstars and was just too embarrassed to tell them that I had gotten slightly lost.

Another ten minutes had passed and I was officially lost, adding to that my shoe had come untied so I had to stop yet again to tie it. After tying the knot I flipped my hair up and walked right into a wall.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice asked as their hands reached out to steady me. 

I looked up and nearly died as I noticed just who it was that I had bumped into. It was _**the**_ Roman Reigns and to say that I was utterly speechless was an understatement. My mouth opened and closed repeatedly trying to form a response. I mean the guy was freaking hot, although I don't really like him much.

"Ye-" I started when I was cut off.

"Hey Rookie! How the hell did you get into the men's area!" Natalya's voice yelled.

"Gotta go." I mumbled as I walked over to her.

Once I got over to her she grabbed my arm and started tugging me along.

"I've been waiting for over ten minutes now." She reprimanded.

"Sorry, I kinda got lost." I replied lamely as I followed her to where ever she had to take me, amazed at how big and complex this place was, that I barely caught when she muttered.

"Stupid Rookies."

"Won't be saying that for long." I thought to myself as we continued on our way.


	2. Chapter 1

After the briefing from Natayla on who to befriend and who to steer clear of, I had a meeting with the Authority, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. I was nervous yet excited although with as long as I've been watching wrestling I knew that it was better to steer clear of them or risk being hated. They gave me a cheesy welcome and a quick run through before telling me that I had my very first match tonight.

I squealed inwardly but thanked them and made my way into the locker room. I had a pretty shitty locker location but I could care less as I tossed my bag into the little cubby and looked around at all the other girls. They were either lounging around, getting ready or watching one of the many screens that displayed what was going on in the ring. It cleared out after a while and I continued to get ready in my complex ring gear. After moving up from NXT they decided that my look needed a change. I wiggled into the black red and white diamond patterned pants, one leg being solid red while the other was black and white. The black boot going with the red, and the red going on the black. What was different was the top which was a long sleeved tight fitting cropped top with a crossing cut out. One sleeve being red while the other was black.

I practiced some of my moves once I got completely dressed and smiled at how well the new set fit. I put on my face makeup which consisted of the same diamond pattern on my pants and slipped the wireless earphones into my ear. I watched the match between John Cena and The Miz. I smiled as Cena got the upper hand, as he was my all time favorite. I did my warm up as I watched silently cheering him on. Once the match was nearing an end and John was closing in on a pin SHIELD's music started to play and they made their way down to the ring. My smile vanished and was replaced by a glare as they hopped onto each edge of the ring and then jumped him.

"Run John. Noooo why isn't anybody helping him. Get up... Get up. Don't try to fight back just run." The thoughts ran through my head but when I was in ring gear I never spoke.

I made my way towards the back curtain, already hearing the screaming crowd. Minutes later the members of the shield came strolling back and Roman and I locked eyes. He stopped and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Like the show?" He asked and I blinked at him, cocking my head to the side.

He opened his mouth to speak again when I heard the familiar beat to my music and I made my way out the curtain, not sparing him another glance as I played some music in my barely noticable earbuds.

~Roman~  
I stood there in shock as she completely brushed me off. The newbie just completely brushed me off and I have to say... I liked it. I stood with my arms crossed as I watched her make her entrance. She had a match with Alicia Fox tonight and right now Alicia was one of the toughest divas to beat. I watched on as the newbie, who's stage name was Harlequin dominated the ring. I was mesmorised with how she moved, fighting style more acrobatic and it seemed as though she was dancing instead of fighting.

I found myself hoping she would win and nearly cringing at every near pinfall. Alicia dealt a hard kick to the jaw and what surprised me was the fact that Harle kept silent, though pain did cross her eyes as she recovered. The tables turned once more and she delivered her special move picking up the win.

~Kacy~

When after the three count even my music couldn't muffle the sounds of the cheering crowd, which brought a huge smile to my face. The ref held up my hand and once he let go I bowed to each side of the audience and proceeded to exit the ring deciding this time to do so with front walkovers which drove the crowd wild.

After reaching behing the curtains my smile dropped and I opened and closed my mouth. My jaw was killing me and my body was entirely sore from taking so many hits. I made my way to the locker room and slipped out my earphones before taking a quick shower and slipping on my red and black shorts and a red tanktop that had Quinn on it before slipping back on my boots. I decided against keeping the two pony tails and took them out, opting for one black, red and blond messy one seeing as I had the tips dyed to match my ring gear.

I pushed my earphones back into my ear before slinging my duffel bag on my shoulder and heading into the hall. I growled as one of my boot legs came down and stopped to pull it up before standing and walking right into a wall. Yet again hands came out to steady me and I locked eyes with Roman Reigns who had a smirk on his face. I saw his lips moving and when he looked at me expectantly I oh'ed silently before pulling out my earbuds.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him.

Clearly he bumped into me on purpose and was trying to play it off.

"You don't talk much do you?" He questioned looking me up and down.

"Not when I'm in ring gear no." I replied monotonous.

"You wrestle with earphones in." He noted gesturing to my earphones I had around my neck.

"Yeah." I replied and walked down the hall.

"Hey." He called gripping my forearm.

I lifted my left leg and sung it in a arch sucessfully kicking his arm from my forearm.

"What's your problem?" He questioned holding his arm.

"I'm not like these other divas. You may be hot but I still don't like you." I replied and walked away stopping at the end of the hall to wave at his shocked face before doing an arial around the corner.

~Roman~

"Yo Roman." Seth called clamping a hand down on my shoulder moments later.

My eyes flickered to him and he let out a loud laugh. I realized that my moth was stull hanging open in shock and quickely closed it.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You look like you just seen something amazing." He replied looking in the direction that Harle just went.

"I did."


	3. Chapter 2

~Kacy~

The next couple of weeks were tough. The crowd really liked me though so that was a bonus. That and I was getting quite a bit of screen time. Richmond, Virginia was tough seeing as the authority put me in a handicap match against Paige and Aj with an interference from Alicia Fox. People called it the match of the crazies which sorta irritated me but whatever, and don't get me started on Roman. I was currently on the bus heading to St. Louis, Missouri for our next show. Nikki and Brie Bella were both up front where as I chose to stick to my bunk.

"We're almost at the hotel." Brie said as she stuck her head in my bunk.

"Ok, thanks." I replied then turned up the volume of my headphones a little louder.

I pressed play on the video and watched over last week's show taking mental notes on what I did wrong and what I could do to improve myself. A few minutes later and I felt the bus stop. I gracefully hopped from my bunk and stretched before pulling my shorts down and making my way off of the bus. After grabbing my suitcases from underneath it I made my way inside where I checked in and found my room, glad to have tonight to rest before the show tomorrow.

I found my room with no problem and set my bag down to open the door. Loud laughter erupted at the end of the hall and I turned my icey blue gaze down the hall where none other than Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambros were walking down the hall. Roman and I locked eyes for a fraction of a second before I pushed open the door and carried my stuff inside.

"Great. We're on the same hall." I thought to myself as I made my way to the bed.

Ever since I told the man I didn't like him he's been trying to get on my good side but he's done nothing but irritate me with how hard he was trying. I mean the guy was smokin' hot and his muscles were amazing and don't get me started on his eyes and when he actually talks.

Ok snap out of it Kacy, anyway yeah he was hot and all but I am not going there because all I see is drama waiting to happen. The bed was extremely soft and before long I could feel myself drifting off, until someone knocked on my door. I tried to ignore it but the knocking persisted. With a growl I got up, snatching the earphones from my ear before ripping the door open with a glare.

"What?" I snapped looking into the shocked brown eyes of Seth.

"Woah. Roman wasn't kidding." I growled before slamming the door in his face.

"Those stupid SHIELD boys think they can just-" My though was cut off as someone knocked loudly.

"I swear to God, if it's another SHIELD boy." I grumbled as I opened the door.

It got less than halfway before I closed it again on the face of Dean Ambrose only to hear his loud laughing on the other side. I never liked him, he always seemed like the odd one out. Like they should find another cute guy with long hair to take his spot or something. The knocking continued and I resorted to putting in my headphones and cranking up the music. A few hours of that and I got bored opting to practice some of my moves in the empty space of the living room.

After checking the time I was shocked at how late it was so I hopped in the shower before putting on my sleep clothes which consisted of short shorts and a tank top. After finishing my nightly routine I opened the fridge hoping for something to drink but having no such luck. With earphones in and wallet in hand I made my way outside to find the nearest vending machine. Lucky for me it was only at the far end of the hall so I didn't have to go very far. My eyes scanned the choices and I debated on whether or not I wanted a Snapple or and apple juice as I danced to the music playing.

(Here's the part if the chapter I lost and had to rewrite)

A few minutes later and having made my decision I punched in the code and picked up my apple juice, popping the top before sipping it slowly. Once I was finished I tossed it into the trash and turned down the hallway. Seeing as the hall was long enough and nearly deserted, despite the plants near a few doors I turned down the volume of my music so I could hear my landings as I practiced my new move I plan to bring out in the show tomorrow. I started off slow, a series of cartwheels and walkovers that picked up speed. All the while I listened to my landings, trying to make them completely silent. 

I then threw in an aerial, trying to gain momentum to perform the move. Once I felt I was ready I launched myself up and begun my spiral to turn into a scissors/ roundhouse when my foot connected with a hard surface that landed with a loud thud. I landed silently and tensed at the sound of pained groans. I ripped my earphones from my ears and quickly turned on the light to my phone so I could better see in the dimly lit halls and held back a gasp at Roman's already bruising eye.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." I rushed out as I crouched down to his level, probing his face with my fingers.

"Fuck. I know you said you didn't like me but I didn't know you meant that much." He growled holding his eye.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see you. And I don't hate you.. I actually like you although I don't want too. OH MY GOD, Kacy shut up. Come on. I'll get you something for your eye." I ranted and before he could respond I was already standing and down the hall.

I took out my key and quickly opened the door, Roman following close behind me. He took a seat on the bed while I rushed to the bathroom to get a wash cloth before going to the kitchen and placing a few ice cubes in the middle, closing it with a rubber band and running a bit of water over it.

"Thanks." He said placing it on his eye with a wince.

"You got me good ." He stated with a chuckle after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm sorry." I replied sitting Indian style on the floor.

"What were you doing flipping down the hall anyway?" He asked looking at me with his one good eye.

"Working on a new move for my match tomorrow." I answered.

"I'm pretty sure it's ready. You danm near knocked my head off." He stated.

I laughed shaking my head at him.

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"That wasn't the part that was suppose to hurt." I said resisting the urge to laugh at his shocked expression.

"Damn girl." He muttered causing me to bite my lip before I skilled my features.

"You gonna be okay?" I questioned.

"Should be. Let's see the damage." He started and I inwardly cringed.

"You got a mirror?" He finished.

I sat up and took my phone from my bra, putting it on front camera and holding it up for him. He slowly removed the towel from his face and we both cringed at his black eye.

"Um....make up?"

"Yeah. I dont think makeup is gonna fix that. You got me pretty good." He replied.

He went to touch it and instantly growled and I went to my bag pulling out a bottle of Aleve and a bottle of Advil before going to the kitchen and filling a glass with water.

"Pick your poison." I said tossing him both pill bottles. He opened the Aleve and popped two, accepting the water I handed him and I watched as he gulped them down.

"Thanks nurse Harle." He laughed and I quickly corrected him.

"Call me Kacy. I only go by Harle when I'm at work." I replied.

"Okay. Thanks nurse Kacy. I'll head back to my room now." He said standing and nearly falling.

"Yeah I'll walk you." I stated and we both headed to his room with me helping him.

When we got to the door he stuck his hand in his pocket and cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"I left my key in the room and the boys are sleep." He replied.

I groaned inwardly at what I was about to say next.

"You can room with me tonight." I said and instantly regretted it once a smirk rose on his face.

I glared at his back as we headed back to my room. He stepped aside and I slid the key into the door.

"You can sleep in my bed but you stay in that side." I pointed to the side that was closer to the door.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." I added once I saw the smug look on his face.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me before pulling his shirt over his head.

I quickly looked away and refused to look at his body. I faced the window and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep. The bed dipped and he got under the covers as well.

"Night." He said and I waved him off.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked and I turned to glare at him.

"Cause you're a jerk and a bully. Now shut up and go to sleep please." I growled and turned back over at the sound of his laughing.

The next morning I woke slightly dazed. I went to pull the covers from me but was stopped because of Roman's arm draped tightly around my waist.

"Dammit. Roman get up." I said smacking him harshly in the face.

He groaned and tightened his arm but was still otherwise dead to the world. I growled as I tried to work his arm free. After much effort and still no results I smiled deviously.

"You should have listened Mr. Reigns." I muttered before slinging my legs up and putting him into 'The Smiling Jester' which was a submission move I created that was a mix between 'Hells Gate' and the 'Anaconda Vise'.

Within minutes Roman was up and howling in pain trying to free his arm and neck from my death like grip.

"Let me go." He growled struggling to free my grip.

"I told you not to touch me." I replied tightening my thighs around his neck as I yanked his arm harder.

"Fuck woman." He groaned before smirking.

"Bitch." I cursed as he bit my inner thigh and I loosened my grip.

He took advantage and slipped from my hold and I flipped from the bed before he could retaliate.

"Are you always this violent or is it only towards me?" He questioned pushing his hair from his face.

"I'm not violent. I warned you what would happen. Now, I'm pretty sure one of your goons are up." I replied going to my bag and getting out clothes before heading to the bathroom.

"So you're kicking me out?" He asked standing from the bed and stretching and it took everything in me not to drool at his flexing muscles.

"Pretty much." I answered closing the door to the bathroom.

~Roman~

A smirk made its way onto my face as I slung my shirt over my shoulder before heading to my room. I knocked on the door and waited. Seth came to the door with a towel in his hand and hair dripping wet.

"Sup." He gretted as I threw my shirt onto my bed.

"Nothing much." I replied looking through my bag for something to wear.

"You were out all night." He said suggestively.

"Yeah, left my key roomed with someone last night." I replied then headed to the bathroom.

"Yo Ambrose. Hurry up." I called then leaned against the wall.

"Damn what happened to your eye?" Seth asked gesturing to my eye.

"Dont worry about it." I muttered before Dean finally came out of the bathroom.

"Nice eye." He laughed as I growled and closed the bathroom door on them.

~Kacy~

After getting dressed I headed over to the arena. I started my jog around the arena that we were going to be performing at making sure to stay out of the peoples way that were setting up for the show tonight. After a quick work out I checked my phone as I headed down the hall to grab a shower. I had just enough time to shower, dress and grab a snack before I had to get ready for my match tonight. Diva's were already in the locker room just hanging out and I opted to ignore them and do what I had came in here to do.

I made my shower quick, much to my displeasure before putting on my two toned shorts and a Harle tank top with my signature boots. I looked around the locker room and I could see that some of them were already in their ring gear and some of them had left. The girls tried to make conversation with me but I brushed them off with a polite hi and gotta go. I stopped by one of the vending machines and grabbed a bag of pretzels and an apple juice and munched as I walked around the arena, still amazed that this was actually happening.

I passed multiple stars that were doing basically what I was doing. Before long though I headed back to get changed. I put in my ear phones and put the volume on low as I watched the screen that was showing what was going on in the ring. SHIELD had a match tonight against the Wyatt family and it turned out to be pretty interesting. SHIELD won of course but it was a really close one. Shaemus had a math against Kofi Kingston and no doubt I was rooting for Kofi. Natalya and Brie Bella was next. My match was after theirs so I headed towards the curtains to continue watching the match. I seriously thought Nat was gunna win once she had Brie in the sharpshooter, but after breaking it and pulling the Bella Switcharoo Brie picked up the win, well Nikki picked up the win.

The twins bounded backstage smiling and laughing and soon after Natalya cane back looking like she wanted to kill someone. My music started and I turned my volume up full blast as I made my way down to the ring. If I had to define my style in the ring I would say its a mix between The Joker and Harley Quinn, hence my stage name and special moves. I had no idea who I was up against tonight but when I heard the scream before the beat kicked in I groaned.

I has another fucking match with Paige.


	4. Chapter 3

That match was tough and if I had to say one thing it was that Paige so hated my guts. Maybe it's because I came in and took her spotlight. I don't really know but it made winning that match that much sweeter. I bowed to the audience before I exited the ring in dramatic fashion and made my way up the ramp in a series of leaps and turns, ending with a few flips and a kiss to the audience who ate it up.

I made it passed the curtains and was on my way to the locker room when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. Instinctively, I kicked their hand from my arm and pinned them to the wall with my other foot Catwoman style. I glared at a wide eyed Seth who had his hands up in surrender as his lips moved but I still didn't remove my foot from his throat. I slid my phone down my sleeve and quickly went to my messages.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Again."

After showing him the message he cocked his head to the side. His lips moved and as usual I had no idea what he was saying as I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me expectantly and I rolled my eyes before taking out my ear buds.

"You didn't hear a word I said to you have you?" He asked.

"Obviously not." I typed back with a snort.

"Can you talk?" He questioned to which I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. But I choose not to." I quickly typed before showing him.

He "oh'ed" and I dropped my foot before turning to leave.

"Hey wai-" The rest was cut off as I blocked him out with my earphones and showed off a little by leaping and flipping around the corner.

~Seth~

I was so stunned by Harle that I didn't know that there was camera's on me and Josh was asking me about what had just happened between me and Harle. I was still stunned into silence as he stood there with the mic in my face. I pushed him lightly to the side as I went off to find Roman. He was in the weight room as his prep before the match.

"Yo." I called and he stopped, pausing his music.

"Sup?" He asked wiping sweat from his face.

"Harle." I replied running my hand through my hair.

He smirked.

"Told you." He replied. And I groaned.

"She is just-"

"I know." He finished.

"Imagine sharing a bed with her." He muttered and my eyes widened.

"You- that's where you were last night?" I asked.

"How I got the black eye too." He grumbled and I held back a laugh.

"See you fell for the headphones too though." He replied.

"Yeah that's a weird thing." I replied as we made our way out to make our entrance.

"Not as weird as the no talking." He replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, real nice to talk about someone behind their back right?" A rather angry voice said and we both froze as we turned to face Harle herself.

"Um, Ka-" Roman started when she held up her hand.

"Don't wanna hear it. Hope you break a leg out there." She replied before continuing slipping on her earphones as the both of us watched her leave.

~Kacy~

The nerve! Just because they were the most 'dominating gang' here didn't give the sexy jerks the right to talk about whoever they wanted. The dicks. I watched the rest of the show from backstage and found myself rooting for the SHIELD. But ONLY because they were going against the Miz, Damien Sandow, and Antonio Cesaro. Definitely hated those three more than the SHIELD. They won of course, not like that was anything new recently.

The show came to a close shortly after and I was glad to get back to the room to pack my stuff and get on the bus. It was going to be a long ride to Seattle. It was a good thing that I was on a bus with people I actually liked. I spent most of the bus ride in my bunk doing my homework on the latest match. I noted slight mental changes before spending most of the ride reading and listening to music.

Around midnight my phone buzzed with a text message and my brows furrowed at who could be texting me this late at night.

"Hey." The message read and I started confused at the unknown number.

"Um hi." I replied back wondering why not.

A few seconds later my phone pinged again and the message popped up.

"Why um?"

I snorted as my fingers flew across the keys.

"Remind me who you are again?"

Two seconds later I got a reply.

"Roman."

Once I saw the message my face went stone like.

"How did you get my number?"

"I texted myself from your phone."

Well at least he didn't lie about it.

"So you hacked into my phone?"

"It's not really hacking if you left it open."

"What do you want?"

I scoffed as I typed my reply.

"Can't I just text you?"

"Looking back at all of our previous encounters...no."

I laugh silently to myself.

"Touché. Seth and a couple of us are spending the night at this haunted house. Wanted to know if you wanted to join?"

"Eh, I don't know. I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow?"

"Okay, cool."

After our conversation I called it a night, too tired to do much else.


End file.
